Aves es las cosas no son como parece
by kogan 3
Summary: James y Kendall piensan que Logan y Carlos estan asiendo sexo (orrible resumen) y si ustedes calleron y deveras pensaron qe hacian eso pues vienvenidos al pais de los mal pensados xD


Aves es las cosas no son como parece

.Era un día común para James y Kendall de Big time Rush. Los dos integrantes estaban en la piscina disfrutando del sol pero también estaban aburridos.

-Ey James hacemos algo es que estoy aburrido-Digo Kendall

-Es verdad yo también estoy aburrido-dijo James-Ya sé qué tal si ¿vamos a molestar a los chicos Carlos y Logan?

-Esa es una buena idea James… vallamos a buscarlos al departamento-Le respondió Kendall

.Luego los dos se levantaron de sus sillas de playa y se fueron a buscar a los otros dos al departamento.

-Ey Kendall ¿crees que los chicos estén acá?-Le pregunto James

-Si deben estar acá… porque no avían salido del departamento-Le respondió Kendall

-Es verdad mejor vállanoslos a buscar a su habitación-Le volvió a decir James

-Ok James vallamos a ver si están hay-Le respondió Kendall

.Luego los dos chicos van a buscar a sus dos amigos a su pieza… ¿Qué estarán haciendo metidos tanto tiempo en su cuarto?

-¿Crees que estarán acá?-Le pregunta Kendall a james

-Si es lo más probable Kendall-Le respondió James

.Luego oyeron voces desde adentro de la pieza asique se apegaron a la puerta para poder escuchar Mejor.

-¿Que estarán diciendo los chicos?-Le pregunto James a Kendall

-No sé mejor oigamos-Le respondió Kendall y en ese momento los dos pusieron su atención a ver que decían los chicos

-Logan ¿me saco la remera?-Le pregunto Aparentemente Carlos.

-Si Carlos-Le respondió Logan. Los chicos se quedaron pensando porque Carlos se tenía que sacar la remera

-¿Y los pantalones?-Volvió a preguntar Carlos

-Pues claro que si Carlitos-Le respondió Logan. Hay los chicos estaban sorprendidos ¿Qué harán sus dos mejores amigos?

.luego escuchaban algunos gemidos De parte de Carlos Lo cual los dejaba más confundidos.

-Oh por dios Logan más duro-Gimió Carlos Dejando a sus amigos Con la boca abierta

-Hay Carlos No sabía que la tenias tan grande-Le respondió Logan para que luego oyeran como Carlos soltaba otro gemido de placer. Los otros dos ya ni sabían que decir sus dos mejores amigos ¿acaso estaba teniendo relaciones? O tal vez ¿su mente pervertida les estará jugando una mala pasada?

-Kendall ¿vos pensase que ellos dos?-Le pregunto James Mirándolo a Kendall

-Pues en realidad no lo sé… Logan y Carlos son los más inocentes del grupo dudo mucho que hagan algo así-Le Respondió Kendall

-Tienes Razón Kendall ellos dos jamás harían algo así-Le digo James a Kendall. Pero aun creía que ellos dos estaban teniendo relaciones

.Luego pegaron sus orejas a la puerta dispuso a escuchar algo más.

-Oh dios Logan Eres tan sexi como me encanta sentirte dentro mio-Gimio Carlos asiendo que los otros dos quedaran estupefactos

-MM. Y ami me encanta cuando te pones así de caliente Carlitos-Le respondió Logan para luego el soltar un gemido de placer al igual que Carlos

-Y te digo algo vos eres mejor haciéndolo que James porque él no lo daba suficientemente duro-Le digo Carlos a logan para que al otro lado de la puerta se quedaran sorprendidos (muy sorprendidos)

-Yo jamás he hecho algo así con Carlos. Lo juro Kendall-Se apresuro a decir James

-Ok… pero entonces ¿Por qué Carlos decía que ustedes dos lo hicieron?-Le respondió y le pregunto Kendall

-No importa ahora sigamos escuchando-Le digo James a Kendall

-Ok… pero después les preguntaremos a Carlos porque digo eso-Le respondió Kendall para luego volver a apegarse a la puerta e oír algo que lo dejara impactado

-Ahí y vos Carlitos lo haces mejor que Kendall porque el se movía mucho-Le respondió Logan

-Con que… ¿vos y Logan ya lo hicieron?-Le pregunto James

-ESTO YA ES EL COLMO-digo Kendall alterado y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. Y con que se encontró Con Carlos acostado en la cama en bóxer Logan a su lado

-¿Que pasa Kendall?-pregunto Carlos Confundido

-¿Qué me pasa? Lo que me pasa es que ustedes ¿estaban teniendo relaciones o qué?-Le respondió y volvió a preguntar Kendall

-¿QUE? No Logan me estaba dando un masaje porque me dolía mucho la espalda-Le digo Carlos

-Aparte como pensaron que yo y Carlos haríamos algo así-Les digo Logan

-Pues… Em.-James no sabía cómo decirlo

-¿Nos estaban espiando?-Les pregunto Logan a sus dos mejores amigos

-Ok… si los estábamos espiando perdón-Digo un Kendall arrepentido

-Tranquilo Kendall. Pero no lo vuelvan a hacer eso está mal-Les digo Carlos

-Ok chau chicos nos vemos luego-les digo James para luego irse con Kendall devuelta a la piscina

En el cuarto de Cargan (Me da flojera escribir los dos nombres) xD

-Amor nunca pensé que los chicos fueran muy curiosos-Digo Carlos empezando a desabrocharle de nuevo el cinturón a Logan

-Si Carlitos son demasiado curiosos pero por suerte no se enteraron-Digo Logan empezando a terminar de sacarle el bóxers a Carlos

-No importa los chicos jamás se enteraran-Le respondió Carlos

.Y luego los dos chicos "inocentes" volvieron para terminar lo empezado.

Jajaja bueno final horrendo… Pero ojala les allá gustado Jajaja dejen rewiers (comentarios) a ver en que puedo mejorar deberás se los agradecería mucho

Use microft Word

Paginas: 16

Letras: 844


End file.
